Long Story
Long Story is a game announced by Lunatic Entertainment in May of 2015. It is stated to be of an incredible size and scope, involving some 700+ characters total, including numerous playable, NPC, and boss characters. The game utilizes the Monster Space engine converted into a turn-based RPG. The game's name stems from taking 200+ hours to complete. The game allows the option to let friends on your contact list to drop in and out of your game at will. These other players can choose to set up their own party to complete quests on their own, or they can, if close enough to another player, allow themselves to be counted as that party and battle together; they will still act on their own outside of battle, unlike early Tales games. However, players cannot choose the same party members as those that have already been selected by other users, providing an interesting balance, forcing players to try out a number of the available characters and keep more than just their preferred party leveled up.\ Story Synopsis Chapter 1: Denki-gama The game opens up in a small, quaint village specializing both in agriculture and subsistence fishing, nestled between the Vista Foothills mountain range and the Bubbly Expanse ocean. Splashing fish and mewing chyka are the most common sights and sounds. The party are locals here, having been all born here and lived here their entire lives. Initial tasks consist of various manual labor tasks expected of such a settlement. However, this does not remain true for long. After only a few days of these tasks, a commotion in the town square causes the party to investigate. As it turns out, a traveling salesman has just arrived: His name is Barry Blaszcowicz from the metropolis of Analogue City on the other side of the mountains, and he sells explosive devices for the "betterment of society". He states has come to Denki-gama in an attempt to peddle his wares, insisting that the use of his bombs could effectively quintuple productivity with little to no side effects other than "the sudden flash of pretty colors and the great feeling in your chest of a job well done". He tells the townsfolk that bombs could not only be used to quickly blast earth to till fallow ground and make it usable again but also could be used to quickly stun fish for easy and quick capture. A life of enjoyment could be theirs by simply purchasing his devices. The townsfolk are a bit uneasy about this aspect, as they rely on these industries to feed their families and simply survive. Undaunted, Blaszcowicz offers to perform a simple demonstration of his bombs' awesome power. He sets up both a farming and fishing test up to go off at the same time, again attempting to show how quickly all of their hard work could be done in a matter of hours, allowing them to kick back and relax for the rest of the day. However, seemingly in his excitement he somehow managed to mess up both demonstrations, and the farmland is converted into pock-filled ruts (though sure, still tilled) and the waters leave a large number of dead, not stunned, fish - far too many for the village to eat and not have anything go to waste. Angered at this disrespect, the elder chastises him and explains that the farmland would be unusable in its current state and that the fish population would take years to return to their normal levels. Although Blaszcowicz tries to defend his actions, he stammers and chokes. The townsfolk drive him out of town and try to begin rebuilding. Later that very same night however the salesman returns to the town under cover of darkness. Revealing himself to be a maniacal, vengeful soul, he quietly plants bombs all throughout the township. He detonates one early to wake the town, and reveals to them the situation they are now under. Most citizens are too scared to do anything about this, but the party and a few others actively seek out the bombs before it is too late. Unfortunately, although they are able to gather all of the devices successfully, nobody has any idea how to actually disarm a bomb. Fearing their town is still going to be leveled, one individual notices that they are all blinking and that they are remote detonation bombs, and not time bombs as initially assumed. The party rush through town to find the salesman and stop the threat at its source, but find that he has set up a small encampment outside of town. They confront him and try to get the remote device from him but he then reveals he is more than he seems, and that he has spent much of his life training in fencing. He then proceeds to parry many of the party's attacks, only failing to parry critical strikes until he tires, at which point he is unable to defend himself. He languishes that he shouldn't have put off training, and this weakness becomes his downfall. Defeated, he leaves the detonation device behind and flees with his life towards the foothills. The party decide that it is better for them to stop him now than to wait in town for his inevitable return. They pursue their foe. Chapter 2: Vista Foothills The party chase after Barry Blaszcowicz, and find themselves in the Vista Foothills which surround the secluded town of Denki-gama. Although they lose his trail for a short period and become lost in the woods, they eventually locate him along Mt. Krumbel. Here Blaszcowicz has run into a local construction company, and using his power of words has convinced them to consider using his bombs to help carve the path towards societal progress. Although the party try and warn the construction workers that Blaszcowicz has no good intentions, the workers laugh in the party's face, chocking their tale up to "kid fancy". When the party continues to insist, they are escorted off the premises, being told that they are causing a commotion and that detonation will be under way that afternoon. The party is then forced to sneak around the construction site and stay out of sight while trying to reveal evidence of Blaszowicz's mania. They eventually find evidence in Blaszowicz's Journal, which they bring to the Supervisor. Unfortunately the detonation has already begun and even the supervisor cannot stop it now. The party watches anxiously as the wall of granite is detonated, and are shocked along with everyone else when the blast proves to be too intense, causing an earthquake that damages the construction equipment and buries the camp in rubble. When everybody comes to, the Supervisor has been gravely injured and can no longer speak up for the party. Confusion temporarily worms its way through the camp's ranks until Blaszowicz convinces them that there is likely a treasure trove of jewels buried below and that they will all be filthy stinking rich. Greed overtakes them and a survey team is hastily put together to delve into the depths. The party is again escorted off-site and a guard is posted who prevents their re-entry. Disheartened but not wanting to leave without bringing Blaszowicz to justice, they prepare a camp on a nearby ridge overlooking the demolition site. In the middle of the night the team is awakened by the screams and howls of frightened and injured men. Quickly steeling themselves they rush the camp again, only to find everybody there dead and monsters running amok. Blaszowicz however has survived by hiding in the watch tower along with the guard, and dons a bomb suit upon seeing the party. He declares the site as lost and insists the guard follow him into the caverns; when he does not, Blaszowicz locks him in the tower with a bomb, which detonates and kills the man. Blaszowicz flees down into the mountain tunnel system. After much searching in the dark, the party find Blaszowicz who has gotten himself cornered. Though they ask him to surrender he refuses and attacks. Nearly defeated, he pulls out his largest bomb yet, one that he can barely even hold without collapsing. He cries out that this is Game Over but the party succeeds in knocking him unconscious before he can work up the strength to heave the giant bomb at them. Crushed under the bomb he is unable to flee as the bomb's fuse runs low. The party however are able to hide deeper in the caverns, and the explosion causes the tunnels to begin to cave in. Luckily for the party, this detonation has opened another path through the mountain (and also appears to have killed Blaszowicz as well). Feeling their job is done but unable to directly return to Denki-gama, the party make their way down the mountainside towards the awaiting Analogue City. Chapter 3: Analogue City Chapter 4: Romero Town Chapter 5: Return to Analogue Chapter 6 Chapter 7: Whisper Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12: Scarfers!! Chapter 13: Planet Invasion Chapter 14: Above & Beyond List of playable characters List of boss characters List of NPCs Category:Somarinoa Category:Games Category:Original Content